A one time programmable (OTP) memory device can be programmed only one time, which significantly limits its usefulness as a general purpose memory. However, advantages of OTP memory devices can be useful in specific applications, such as a memory for tuning the numerical values of sensors such as image sensors, display driving circuits, and analog devices, a memory for an encryption code of a game pack and a game code, and a memory for programming a micro controller unit (MCU) code.
After being originally programmed, a programmable chip may not require a change in the program. When security and maintenance of data are more important, the OTP memory device can be utilized. The comparison of characteristics between the OTP memory device and other memory devices is as follows:
TABLE 1Flashmemory deviceROMOTP memory deviceMeritUser codableLow-priceLow-priceData changeableGood code securityUser codable(Original one time)).Good code securityDemeritHigh-priceUser uncodableData unchangeableLow code securityData unchangeable
Considering the above, if a memory is CMOS process compatible, and memory capacity may be increased by improving the density of a unit device, the utility of the OTP memory device may be further improved.